


The Universe Sucks (So Does This One)

by NathanStiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alison and Chris are Hales, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, By marriage not blood, Everyone Is Alive, F/F, F/M, Hale-McCall Pack, Hurt Stiles, M/M, POV Stiles, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Protective Pack, Scared Stiles, Scott McCall is a Bad Friend, Stiles Stilinski is Thomas (Maze Runner), Stiles is gay, Stiles-centric, only at first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:03:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8757295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NathanStiles/pseuds/NathanStiles
Summary: A thundering roar tore through the morning, Silencing the woods. The soft echo of a single name.“Thomas”.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing and posting a fic so please be paitent with me.  
> Comments and feedback would be great.  
> Hope you guys enjoy :)   
> ill try and update as much as possible.
> 
> \- NS

A thundering roar tore through the morning. Silencing the woods.  
The soft echo of a single name.  
“Thomas”.

Stiles lay on the cool forest floor clothes damp form the morning dew, a raven nesting on his Stomach pecking at his black and white plaid shirt pulling it about covering over his thin t-shirt. Eyes calmly opening he slowly lifted his head looking at the raven unfazed by its presence. 

Stiles: “Hey there buddy.” 

The raven replied with a sharp kraa before taking off into the sky and disappearing between the trees.   
With a deep sigh he pulled himself from the ground readjusting his body from the stiffness of the forest floor, His back cracking loudly sending a sudden twinge up his spine, something in his backpack must have been digging into him throughout his unconscious state. He reached for his phone in his back left pocket to check the time. 

Stiles: “Huh it’s only 9am … and yep its still Monday.” Looking around the woods he decided to make his way back in the direction he had came from. “Hmm no signal.” Returning his phone to his pocket he continued on. 

After about an hour of walking He could finely see the back of the high school, Classes were in session so naturally the halls would be empty. He remembered the spare clothes he kept in his locker ever since the incident in freshmen year when jackson and his friends had bombarded him and Scott with water balloons filled with Ketchup.

Stiles: "finely I can get out of these damp clothes."

The corridor was quiet apart from the occasional outburst from behind the classroom doors from teacher to student. He jogged over to his locker anxious to get into something a little less wet, only his locker wasn’t locked in fact it was empty. Stunned by the frantic ring of the bell He turned to see students were exiting the classrooms and filling the corridor around him, Looking around unsure of what to do he stopped still, something had caught his eye.

Stiles: “Allison.”

The gentle whisper barley escaped before he began forceful pushing his way through the sea of students towards the girl he believed to be dead. 

Stiles: “Allison.” 

He blurted out, Swinging his arms around her trapping her in a tight damp hug. 

Stiles: “Holy crap I can’t believe its really you.” releasing her from the embrace he then rested his hands on her face. “Your here, Your alive, Your okay, Your…” 

Allison: “Feeling uncomfortable.” 

Stiles: “Right, right sorry Personal space i get it. I just I… I’m so glad to see you… Alive.” He smiled at her softly. “Scott does he…” 

Before he could finish his sentence he found himself being heavily pounded against the opposing wall. 

Stiles: “Ahh what the hell.” Looking down at his attacker. “Isaac what are you…” 

Isaac: “Stay away from her.” 

Isaac growled through bared teeth. Allison rushed over grabbing onto Isaac’s left arm before looking to his eyes and speaking. 

Allison: “Isaac put him down… Isaac.” 

Allison spoke loudly but not enough to create more of a scene, Isaac was still not letting go that was entail another hand placed itself firmly on his shoulder. Isaac turned his head to look at his alpha.

Stiles: “Scott.” He chocked out.

Scott: “Isaac put him down… now” Scotts voice was low and stern but strangest of all angry, It worked the beta returned him to the ground. 

Scott: “What the hell was that about.”

Isaac: “He was harassing Allison, her hart was pounding, I could hear it from the other side of the school.”

Stiles: “Whoa there goldilocks i wasn’t harassing anybody, Scott I swear I wasn’t harassing…”

Scott: “Look I don’t care that you… Wait Allison do you evan know this guy?”

Malia: “Thats Thomas I'm pretty sure he's in our math class… so whats going on?”

Isaac: "Okay look Thomas why don't you go back to your own friends that is if you have any and stay away from us."

Stiles: "Wait what no, Scott it's me, you know me." He stood watching as his friends began to walk away from him before reaching out to his best friend. "Scott come on its me Stiles were practically brothers." He was just about able to get the last words out before being shoved to the ground, whacking his head hard against where the wall met the floor. Eyes watering looking up to his best friend. "Scott?" He barely managed to speak from the shock of what had happened. 

Scott: "don't touch me." Scotts words came cold and harsh, Scott looked down at him like he was no one. " Were not friends okay, So just stay away from us. Got it." 

He couldn't help but feel as though that last part was a warning, eyes twitching he couldn't understand what was happening. Leaning against the wall he unsteadily pushed him self up from the floor doing his best to steady his nerves and catch his footing. He stood still for a moment staring at the boy opposite him as he tried to evaluate the situation before taking a step forward. His head went heavy and his eyes hazed over it was as if he had been suddenly hit by a great force, Unable to breath and overwhelmed by a thousand memories crashing into his skull all at once. Tightly he grabbed the sides of his head covering his ears, eyes closed tight as the pressure filled him, Then nothing. The air went cold and he now found himself once more on the ground, His surroundings fading into distant blurs before his eyes closed and everything went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beep Beep Beep… Beep Beep Beep… Beep Beep Beep…
> 
> The blackness covering stiles field of vision was broken down by vicious shards of light. His ears had dubbed over filtering out the faint mumbles of voices around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the realy late update just realy struggled to get this from my head to the key board, realy hope you guys like it. To be honest i was kinda shocked at the amount of vuiws this got i raly didnt think it would get past double didgets so thank you so much.
> 
> Again comments are always welcome and any tips on how to improve or things that i could add feel free to let me know.
> 
> \- NS

Beep Beep Beep… Beep Beep Beep… Beep Beep Beep…

The blackness covering stiles field of vision was broken down by vicious shards of light. His ears had dubbed over filtering out the faint mumbles of voices around him. 

Beep Beep Beep… 

Voice 1: “I’m sorry sir but until he wakes up there isn’t much more we can do, physically he seems fine apart from some light bruising and a small graze on his elbows.” the voice was calm and sweet it almost sounded familiar but stiles couldn’t quite place it.

Voice 2: “Okay thank you nurse and again I’m so sorry about this.” This voice was more rough, more tired.

Voice 1: “No please Mr Mikaelson I’m the one who should be apologising, I’m just glad he’s finely been found and he’s okay.”

The voices slowly faded back into a almost silent hush.

Beep Beep Beep… Beep Beep Beep…

Stiles eyes shot open wide with panic, he sat up in the bed and looked at his surroundings. He was in the hospital. Great he thought his dad was gonna freak. He pulled himself out of the bed still slightly dizzy from the fall, What the hell happened. he walked over to the door, He hesitated to open it when he herd voice from outside the door so naturally he decided to eavesdrop.

Voice 2: “Yes, Yes.. yes hun he’s fine the doctors said he should wake up soon.”

silence.

Voice 2: “Okay.. Yes well once he’s awake and they can asses him he should be able to come home.”

Silence.

Voice 2: “No I’ve already spoken to the sherif he said there looking into it.”

Silence.

Voice 2: “No they still haven’t found his car.”

Silence.

Voice 2: “things will be okay love try no to stress out, Ill see you later okay, yeah I love you to, okay bye.” He herd the man on the other side of the door sigh before walking away. 

What the hell is going on, Stiles noticed some clean clothes folded on the chair next to the bed. He grabbed the pants and quickly slipped them on before removing the hospital gown and pulling on a blue cotton t-shirt. He looked around the room searching.

Stiles: “Fuck where the hell is my back pack?” This is not good. He spotted some nikes sat under the chair and walked over to grab them “ Huh my size.” He put on the nikes tying the laces nice and tight. “Perfect, Now to get the hell outa here.” 

He walked back over to the door and slowly pushed it open he looked to the left it was a dead end and to his left he saw two deputes and doctor at the end of the hall, he pulled the door shut and took a deep breath now wasn’t the time to panic. He looked around the room for another way out. nothing but the window. Well this was gonna be fun he thought to himself. He walked over to the window and pushed it open. Fuck 3rd floor he was screwed. He needed a plan and he needed one quick. 

walking back towards the door he decided he was gonna have to make a run for it but he needed a distraction. he looked at the bed then the bathroom door then to the shelf unit. a plan came together not one of his best ones but a plan none the less. "God i hope this works."

He ran into the bathroom and turned on all the taps stuffing toilet paper into the plug holes, he then left the bathroom closing the door behind him.   
Next he went towards the equipment by the bed "This will get there attention." He muttered before hammering his fist into the machine.

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP 

The hard sound echoed out in to the hall and Stiles could hear panic so he quickly dropped down and rolled under the bed and waited.

It was only a matter of seconds before people entered the room in a haste panic.

Voice 2: "Thomas, Thomas." the husk mans voice utter panic in his words.

Voice 3: "where the hell is he." this was one of the deputes he had seen in the hall.

Voice 1: "The bathroom look." Finely the soft women's voice had spotted the water on the floor coming from the bathroom, They quickly opened the door and rushed into the room. "Oh my God." the women spoke and it was then in a flash stiles rolled out from under the bed flipping himself up towards the bathroom door and grabbing the handle, He hesitated slightly as he noticed the women with the soft voice. 

Stiles: "Melissa?" Stiles question not realised he'd spoken aloud until the three adults turned to face him. "SHIT!."

Melissa: "Thomas." she spoke unsure before she was interrupted by the man with the husk voice.

Voice 2: "Thomas what the hell are you playing at?" he bellowed at the boy angrily. This snapped Stiles out of his head and before the man could step forward he had already pushed the door shut. "Thomas, Thomas open the door." He herd the man shout and with that he pulled the shelve unit down barricading the   
adults in. "Thomas! Thomas J Mikaelson you open this god damn door right now!" wow this guy was pissed and why the hell is everyone calling me Thomas, never mind that now gotta move.

Stiles ran out of the room and down the hall before slowing into a light jog it was fairly empty and nobody seemed that bothered by his hasty movements. he got in the elevator and continued down to the first floor. The doors slid open and Stiles turned the corner several times before he spotted the exit. He let out a soft sigh, that was until he saw Scott walk abruptly in through the doors, He was on the phone.

Scott: "Yeah mom I'm here now don't worry." Scott looked up spotting stiles at the end of the corridor " I see him, Hey Stop." he shouted running towards stiles.

Stiles: " Oh Crap." he sighed before darting off in the opposite direction. 

Stiles ran as fast as he could using every obstacle to his advantage after all he didn't have Alpha werewolf speed so his best bet was to slow Scott down anyway possible, Shoving over chairs, tables, plants, carts of gear anything he could grab and shove down towards Scott. He could hear him hot on his tail jumping over nearly every obstacle occasionally flailing slightly. He was almost about to grab him until Stiles grabbed a near by gurney and rammed it into an unsuspecting Scott knocking him to the ground. A small smirk curled on his face before he darted off towards the back exit. 

Stiles: "Few Made it." He let out a sigh as he managed to escape the hospital, now its time to figure out what the hell was going on. 

Voice 4: "Not so fast Kid." A thick voice sent him into a stiff shock and a heavy hand fell on his shoulder gripping tight.

Stiles: "Haha yeah great, Just my luck." he turned to face the man who had appeared from nowhere, he was about to mouth of again until he noticed the badge but not just the badge the name above it "HALE!" He looked the man in the eyes. "Sherif Hale ohhoh you have got to be kidding me."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles: "Scott my dad is literally out there dying okay and right now you your mom the pack your the only family I have. You can't do this to me." He could feel the tears building up behind his eyes but god knows he isn't going to let Scott break him.
> 
> Scott: "Then let me do this Stiles, let me help you and the you and your dad can get as far away from here as possible, start a new life a normal life."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so sorry for the extremely late update.  
> Not going into details but this fic might be come a lot darker then intended.  
> Anyway thanks for the likes the views and what not really appreciate it and more feedback is incoraged. 
> 
> I know this ones super short but I had to wrap it quickly enjoy and take care guys.
> 
> ✌

Stiles sat waiting in the small security office of the hospital that sherif Hale had asscorted him into. His feet nervously jumping on the ground as he tried not to panic, 'what the hell is going on he thought to himself'. Looking around his mind couldn't help but wounder back to the room and the very conversation that had happened there in what seemed like for ever ago...

**************************************************************************************************  
Stiles stood in the security office of the hospital face to face with his best no former best friend tension high as the shouting begins.

Stiles: "After everything we've been through I can understand things have changed but this ? Scott this I can't understand." Stiles was literally shaking how could Scott be doing this.

Scott: " I'm sorry stiles but after everything that's happened everything you've done, it's what's best for My pack". Scott's voice was monotone and this drove stiles crazy.

Stiles: "Scott my dad is literally out there dying okay and right now you your mom the pack your the only family I have. You can't do this to me." He could feel the tears building up behind his eyes but god knows he isn't going to let Scott break him.

Scott: "Then let me do this Stiles, let me help you and the you and your dad can get as far away from here as possible, start a new life a normal life."

Stiles: "No Scott don't, don't act like your doing this for me and just say what this is really about."

***************************************************************************************************

The door to the office opened and in entered sheriff Hale followed by who he assumed was Mr Mikaelson neither of who looked impressed. Mr Mikaelson walked up to Stiles face a mixture of very angry and very scared. He pulled Stiles into a tight embrace.

Mr Mikaelson: "are you out of your goddamn mind what the hell has gotten into you."

Stiles wasn't sure if that was a question or not. So he just stood still till the man eventually let go of him and stepped back keeping his hand gripped on stiles shoulders as his eyes scanned up and down stiles body as if he was looking for any damage.  
Mr Mikaelson turned to the sheriff and apologised once more for stiles actions, the sheriff simply nodded as he turned to leave.

Stiles: "wait uh sheriff." Stiles stepped forward to confront the man.

Sheriff Hale: " yes Thomas can I help you." The man turned to face stiles eyebrow raised in the same expression he'd seen a thousand times befor.

Stiles: " I uh I just wanted to say sorry for giving you a hard time back there and was also wondering if I could ask you something ".

Sheriff Hale: "No hard feelings kid , ask away".

Stiles: " you don't happen to know a Derek Hale do you?" 

Sheriff Hale: "ofcorse I do he's my son". The sheriffs eyes looked concerned as he stared at stiles like he'd pointed out the obvious for no particular reason before looking over to mr Mikaelson. " You keep a close eye on him Elijah a doctor will be with you shortly..., oh and Thomas try and behave for your farther the last thing he needs is you pulling another stunt like that on him, I'll be outside if you need me".


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys again thanks for all the support,this chapter was really hard to get out and I'm not feeling to good about it but I promise it will get better again apologies for my terrible grammar and stuff. Anyway enjoy. And hope your all doing good.
> 
> ✌ 

Stiles stood mouth slightly open 'dad' no that can't be right, wait so not only was Derek's dad alive but he was the sheriff and this guy stood there in his fancy suit how can he be his dad. What the hell is going on, after wracking his brain for a few seconds he was interrupted by his 'dad' placing his hand on his shoulder.

Elijah: "Thomas, you okay kiddo"?

Stiles hesitated before awnsering, he know that this whatever this fucked up place was that the only way he was gonna get out of the hospital and get some awnsers was to just well play along and be this Thomas guy. So that's what he's going to do.

Stiles: "yeah I'm good just feeling anxious to get back home you know."

Elijah: "I know, look Thomas whatever happened to you, you know you can tell me right."

Stiles: " yeah I know, I just really wanna get home back to my own room."

Elijah: "okay but we do need to wait for your mom to get here and finish of this paperwork."

Stiles: "m-mom." 

Stiles started to feel sick.

Elijah: " yeah she wants to make sure everything is okay and that it's alright to take you home."

Stiles: " oh yeah makes sense" 

'come on shake it of stiles it can't really be her, can it?' The question lingered on for the next half hour until the the door opened and in entered to woman. The first being Mellisa and the second being a women with long deep brown hair that slightly curls at the end, her eyes were bright green and filled with tears as she rushed toward stiles wrapping him in a tight hug, the type of hug only a mother could give to her child. The tears began to roll and this made stiles feel disgusting, anger bubbling in the pit of his stomach fists clenching, breathing becoming tight. This women, she was not his mother but he knew he was gonna have to swallow it pull it in deep and play along Evan if it was gonna destroy him.

Stiles: "Hey mom."

Elijah: "Rachel darling you wanna let the kid breathe."

Rachel: "yeah I just, god I'm so glad you're okay sweetie".

The women stepped back slightly Placcing a gentle kiss on stiles forehead. 

Rachel: "Thomas you had us so worried, what the hell were you playing at, no don't answer that I'm just so glad your okay."

Stiles: "yeah mom I'm okay."

Elijah: "so what's the news mam can we take him home?"

Mellisa: "well mr Mikaelson looking through your sons paperwork we have no reason to keep him any longer so yes he's free to go, all we ask is that to monitor his behaviour for the next 2-3 days and be sure to contact us if you have any concerns".

Rachel: "thank you so much Mellisa you've been such a great help we realy are great full".

Mellisa: "anytime I'm just glad he's safe and back with his family, you take care of yourself now Thomas you hear me."

Stiles simply nodded at her. He really didn't want to go with these people but did he realy have a choice. He shouted out as he chased after Mellisa.

Stiles: " hey Mellisa " 

Rachel: " Thomas manners" his ' mom ' scolded

Stiles: " right uh miss McCall I just wanted to say thanks and I'm sorry for you know earlyer".

Mellisa: " no problem Thomas ".

Stiles: "also uh could tell Scott I'm sorry"

Mellisa: "ofcorse"

Mellisa walked of down the corridor leaving stiles alone with the strangers he was now to call his parents, more confused then ever. They stood there quietly for a moment before his 'dad' led them out of the hospital and to the car park. As they approached the car stiles was sure of two things one that his 'parents' must have good jobs and two that they had a lot of money. The car rid 'home' was silent, stiles spent the whole time trying to focus on how he was going to play this. They pulled up to the house and once stood in the driveway stiles was shocked, was this a house or a mansion.

Stiles: "well toto we are definitely not in Kansas anymore."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys   
> Sorry bout how super late this is ive just had a lot going on but heres chapter 5.  
> thank you for all the hits and Kudos.  
> like always comments and feedbaack are welcome so please do   
> i will try and update more i promis.  
> sorry about my crap spelling ( i do my Best)
> 
> -NS

Stiles was in complete awe, the house or rather his home was ridiculous. A massive entryway with several stain glass arches leading into the sounding rooms, deep rose wood colord walls with some modern retro art work dotted around and a carpet staircase leading to the next floor.

Rachael placed her arms around stiles shoulders making him flinch.

Rachael : “Come on sweetie lets get you settled upstairs.”

Stiles : “Year sure okay, mom.”

Rachael leads stiles up the stairs and towards what he assumed was his bedroom. the upstairs wasn’t much different to the downstairs, however there were tuns of framed pictures all over the place on the walls, shelves and cabinets, all of which showed different occasions of stiles and these people his parents throughout his life. this couldn’t be possible. His head started pounding he could barley stand, his hands began shaking and the room began to blur.

Rachael : “Thomas, Tom sweetie whats wrong?”

Stiles : “I can’t… I can’t breath.. I.”

stiles legs gave out and he fell to the floor the last thing he sees is rachael looking down on him in panic and Elijah running towards them. everything after goes blank.

***********************************************************************************

Stiles stood leaning against his jeep in the high school parking lot, phone in one hand, Keys in the other. The sun is covered by a thick layer of cloud and the air is getting rather cold. Stiles tells himself he can’t keep doing this. Just then Scott comes casually strolling out of the doors to the gym, followed hastily by Isaac, Lydia and Malia. All of them just chattering away to each other.

Stiles: “Finally what took you guys so log?”

Isaac: “Oh relax still.”

Malia: “Yeah we just lost track of time.”

Stiles: “It’s been an hour!”

Scott: “Really, shit I’m sorry dude.”

Isaac: “No way its been that long, he’s exaggerating as always.”

Stiles: “Oh okay, um yeah hmm seems your right Isaac its not been an hour, Im sorry.”

Isaac: “See told you, Exaggerating.”

Stiles: “Nope its actually been… 1 Hour and 12 Minuets.”

Lydia: “Don’t be so smug stiles, Can we go now. Please.”

Stiles: “Fine. Fine just get in the car.”

Stiles pulled out of the parking lot hand grasping the stering wheel tightly. He’s biting his tounge and really getting sick of this. he’s not the packs damn PA. Scott sits next to him looking out the window while the others are messing around in the back on there phones. After he had dropped the other three back he pulled over to the side of the road he needed to talk to Scott.

Scott: “Stiles why are we stopping?”

Stiles: “I just, I can’t do this anymore Scott.”

Scott: “What do you mean, do you want me to drive?”

Stiles: “What. No thats not what I mean. Look I am just tired of all this acting like every things normal. Cause its not, Its really not Scott and I can’t keep playing this rediculous part.”

Scott: “Stiles why are you only saying this now. I thought we were sorted, every things how we wanted it to be. Don’t go messing it up now.”

Stiles: “No Scott, Im done pretending I’m okay with being the packs bitch alright.”

Scott: “Don’t be stupid Stiles your not the packs bitch, Stop trying to make problems where there isn’t any.”

Stiles: “Im not creating problems, you guys order me around like your little slave, Make me run your stupid erinds. Pretty much kicked me out of all the pack meetings. I have been trying everything I can to make up for the things that I did. You bark and I roll over, everything I do is no questions asked. The whispering the judgmental looks from across the halls. Im done with it Scott, done.”

Scott: “What the hell Stiles I thought everything was okay now, normal. why are you being so selfish, I thought we were brothers.”

Stiles: “Don’t do that, don’t pull the brothers card on me when you haven’t been there once when I’ve needed you these last few months.”

Scott: “Stiles I didn’t have time you know how busy I’ve been lately.”

Stiles: “Oh yeah super busy what with your, Going out to partys, Bowling, Movie nights and going out for dinner all the time. Must be so exausting having all that fun.”

Scott: “ Stiles you were invited to all those things, Its not my fault you didn’t wanna go to any of them.”

Stiles: “Holy shit you have got to be kidding me Scott I was never invited to those things. I was a part of them though. You know making your reservations buying your tickets, driving you all around and when i tryd to get join in its always the same old thing. There not Ready yet Stiles, Its to soon Stiles and my favrout. Mabye next time Stiles. Except next time never comes does it Scott!!!”

Scott: “Stiles you killed people, You KILLED Allison.”

Stiles: “wow okay. First of all Fuck you and Secondly get the hell out of my car.”

Scott: “Your kidding right, my house is like an hour away.”

Stiles leans over and swang the passenger door open.

Stiles: “Your a werwolf right, super speed.”

Scott reluctantly got out of the jeep and closed the door. He looked up at stiles like a child who had just found out santa isn’t real. With no last words Stiles drove away, full speed and not looking back. Holy shit. He’d actually done it.

********************************************************************************


End file.
